ununiversefandomcom-20200215-history
UnWorld
The UnUniverse exists for over nine billion years. During these years many things happened. This article contains the most important dates in history of UnWorld. Timeline of UnWorld Pre-Unworld *999999999999 BC - UnUniverse finally creates itself. *9000000000 BC - Chuck Norris suddenly appears. *8000000000 BC - First stars appear. *7000000000 BC - Giygas appears from nowhere. *6000000000 BC - First planets appear. *5000000000 BC - Maxwell appears from the dark matter. *4500000000 BC - The T-5001 appears in its final form (via time travel) and shapeshifts into its planet form. This will later become the UnWorld. Pre-Creature *4000000000 BC - First stupid creatures appear. *3500000000 BC - Stupid creatures mutate into an intelligent race known as Worms. *3000000000 BC - Worms send a nuclear missile into space and it hits Chuck Norris. *2999999999 BC - Chuck Norris makes every worm DIE!!! The planet is covered by a great ocean. Next worms are much smaller and have no brains. Giygas steals all Worms' technology to create Devil's Machine. *2000000000 BC - Chuck Norris creates first land. *1500000000 BC - 1/3 of the UnWorld is covered with land. *1000000000 BC - Aliens land on the UnWorld and leave 42 Monolites. *700000000 BC - Second stupid creatures appear. *350000000 BC - Dinosaurs appear and PWN stupid creatures. *300000000 BC - Dinosaurs find Monolites and send them to space. What dumb creatures... *100000000 BC - Monkeys appear. *683982489 BC - A race of birds called the Chocobo is founded. *65000000 BC - A meteorite falls on the UnWorld. It make every dinosaur (except Yoshis and some Tyrannosaurs) DIE!!! *64000000 BC - Monkeys find a meteorite and find a bee inside it. Bee says that it's from 2020 AD, but monkeys don't trust her and made her DIE!!! *60000000 BC - Jenova invades the Monkeys. *59934532 BC - The best Chocobo in existence, named "Jinbo the Chocobo", is born. *55000000 BC - Jenova fails to defeat the Monkeys and dies. *50000000 BC - Monkeys take over the world. For some reason M. Bison doesn't comment on this... *40000000 BC - Monkeys send nuclear missile in space and it hits Giygas' Devil's Machine. *30000000 BC - Giygas finally reaches the UnWorld and takes every monkey's soul. Monkey lost every technology they explored and started to live on trees and eat bananas. *30000000 BC - Aliens send back one Monolite. *4000000 BC - One Monkey reaches a Monolite and becomes intelligent. *2000000 BC - Humans appear. HOORAY!!!! Prehistoric *1999999 BC - Nintendo is founded, and creates its first shame. *1999998 BC - NintenD'oh is founded, and creates its first shame. *1999997 BC - Namco is founded, and creates its first shame. *1999996 BC - SEGA is founded, and creates its first shame. *1583838 BC - A core which creates children named "Sheol of Children" is discovered by Jinbo. *1000031 BC - One of the naked children, Gurdy was born. *998224 BC - The United States of UnAmerica is formed, but its existence remains unknown. *839429 BC - Jinbo tries to dominate UnAmerica, but fails. Ancient *10000 BC - Sparta rises and PWNS everything. *7152 BC - Australia is discovered. *5274 BC - N. Sanity Island is bombed by Sparta, causing it to separate from the mainland. It is taken over by lizards. *5124 BC - Gurdy starts being evil and kills all people. *5068 BC - The humans take over N. Sanity Island. *3183 BC - Jinbo gets a toast! Yummy! *1500 BC - Ancient Japan is invaded by Giant Enemy Crabs. *1000 BC - Bowser creates a Koopa and brainwashes it. *755 BC - Sanics is released. *200 BC - Loincloths are DISCONTINUED. *51 BC - Leonidas pays his debts to Darth Vader with France. *42 BC - ESRB is founded, and rates its first shame. *21 BC - Gurdy gets in prison for killing people. *15 BC - Later that day, a known mutated child named Mulligan, was born. *12 BC - The first Pac-People appear and take over Australia (renamed Pac-Land) Medieval *1 - Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule are created. Toadsworth is born. *5 - Mickey Mouse comes to power. *10 - Squadala Man is born on Squadala Island. *23 - The Teletubby Army was founded by Po, a epic teletubby. *30 - Squadala Man works for Bowser, and gets the Squadala Empire. *42 - Bruce Lee is created by Chuck Norris and The Awesome One. *74 - The ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ is created. *100 - Gurdy finds some guts, then he does the giant pile of guts. *140 - The First Teletubby War breaks out. *174 - Mickey Mouse dies in the war. *200 - The First Teletubby War is over. *388 - Bowser becomes king of the Koopas. *400 - Jinbo discovers the Black Magic. *420 - The Basement is created. *535 - Gemini, one of the most weirdest human was born. *612 - Teletubby Army tries to destroy The Basement, but it fails. *641 - Evil Land is created. *700 - The pile of guts is 40% done. *731 - Dr. Robotnik creates "Pinkamena Diane Pie" to invade the UnWorld. After finding her useless, Robotnik moves her to Ponyville. *892 - Ducky is born. *1100 - Germany is first founded. *1003 - Master Hand receives "Hater of the First Millenium" award. *1224 - The Fakegee War breaks out. *1292 - Beadon is born. *1321 - Pile of guts was 80% completed. *1358 - Bowser's Castle was created. *1383 - The Robloxians race were founded. *1424 - The Robotnik Family is officially bonded together into one ancestral house. *1491 - The "New World" (which is actually part of the same world) is discovered. *1500 - Hyrulian Civil War begins. *1504 - Canada is formed. *1508 - Jinbo throws robotic pieces because it was useless. *1510 - Robot Chicken is born when all robotic pieces fall to the normal chicken, and the soul combines the pieces and the chicken. *1516 - The First Robloxian War begins. *1518 - The First Robloxian War fails epically due to a epic thundershock in the general of the war. *1538 - The proclaimed Antichrist, Toka Ryuumonbuchi, is born. *1551 - Toka comes to power. *1552 - Dolan is born and takes over Robotnik's house, but it fails. *1553 - Toka dies. *1555 - The Basement became Gemini's so too way many long house. *1574 - Po starts The War of Ruthlession and Fierces, which all the Teletubby Army kills the Robloxians. *1581 - Mario and Luigi are born. *1610 - The Robloxians wins in the war, but Po will be back. *1621 - Due that Gemini becamed the king of Canada, The Second Robloxian War takes place. *1631 - The pile of guts are completed, and Gurdy gets in in that pile. *1646 - Super Mario Cookies are released. *1684 - Gurdy escapes in Prison with his robotic legs covered in guts. *1710 - Princess Peach is born. *1730 - Mario falls asleep for 250 years. Luigi assassinates Toadsworth, the king of Mushroom Kingdom, and then kills his son. So his granddaughter, Peach comes to power. Industrial *1728 - The First Pickle War takes place. *1736 - The Second Pickle War begins. *1763 - Hollywood has been maked. *1776 - The United States of UnAmerica is formed (though its actually been around for a million years). *1800 - Zap-zap (electricity for you un-funny, illogics) is conducted with kite and key by some British-American genius guy wutever. *1805 - World's first water-balloon. *1810 - Jinbo is brainwashed by Po, for tricking him with his black magic. *1811 - Adolf Hitler comes to power. *1812 - The War of 1812 starts. *1814 - Gurdy invades Ducky's home, but Ducky evaded his attack. *1815 - The Robloxians tells that Beadon may invade the UnWorld after 12/11 years. *1820 - Gurdy's pile of guts becomes more big. *1826 - Very Past Mickey Mouse (A.K.A. Beadon) invades UnWorld. Modern *1939 - People start to brutally kill each other *1942 - Adolf Hitler dies. Poor him, yay for everyone else. *1947 - N. Sanity Island is taken over by Neo Cortex. Crash Bandicoot comes along, and takes over. *1950 - War of the Fire Flower happens. *1952 - Gurdy has power to stretch his arms infinity. *1953 - Gurdy stretch his arms to trap Ducky, becoming like a rope. *1954 - The First Robotnik War happens. The dragons invade the UnWorld, and Dragonrealm and Sony are both created. *1958 - The Second Robotnik War happens. *1961 - Soviet Russia sends Death Star to space. *1967 - The United States of UnAmerica takes over the Moon. *1968 - The Sony Civil War begins. *1968 - Umbrella Corporation is formed. *1970 - Mr. M4GI, a Black Mage type person was born. *1974 - A new type of slime, Humanish Slime was discovered. *1976 - Trololo Man performs his №1 hit song. *1978 - Sonic is born. Space Invaders make their first attack. *1980 - Mario wakes up from his 250 year sleep. *1984 - Beadon dies because Gemini has grown to giant and eated him with his baby. *1987 - The Hyrulian Civil War is finally resolved. *1990 - Star Fox born and attacks Robotnik's laboratory. *1991 - Sonic appears in shames. *1992 - Gurdy has now power to stretch his neck, reaching into small holes. *1993 - Robotnik explores Promotion! *1994 - Sonic becomes emperor of the Sonic Islands. *1995 - Finally Gurdy's stretching his neck magically from his head to get in the limbo, spitting guts in the core to corrupt Po's Teletubby Army for no reason, and he becomes a good guy. *1998 - Mickey Mouse has the wrath to destroy Evil Land, to save the UnWorld from evil. *1999 - The Videogame War breaks out. *1999 - Raccoon City destroyed by zombies and BOOM! *199X - Ness and the gang fight Giygas in a giant inter-dimensional realm. *2000 - The Great Pumkin War begins. *2001 - I.M. Meen receives "Hater of the Second Millenium" award. *2001 - The Great Pumkin war ends. *2003 - After a lot of years of combining Humanish Slime, he combined into a very slimy and fatty guy named Peep. *2005 - YouTube is created by some mad scientist. *2007 - The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny takes place here. A bunch of guys die. *2009 - The 2nd Spartan War breaks out. Google and Yahoo! are created. *2010 - Ophelia is spotted near I.M. Meen *2011 - The scratch cat tries to conquer the world but fails epically *2012 - Doomsday happens but nobody is hurt. *2013- The 1st Ducky War Breaks out and the Ducky Empire is founded. Cartoon Network Characters go to the UnWorld to see T-5001. *2014- The 1st Ducky War ends. *2015 - Gurdy has power to shapeshift his pile of guts now, for now he doesn't do it now. *2016- The 2nd Ducky War Starts. Lots more people die in this war. *2017- Ducky and Dark Ducky fight for the first time, destroying Kakariko Village. 2nd Ducky War ends. *2018- Barrack Obama becomes president. The Old War Begins. It hasn't ended... *2020 - A bee goes back in time. *2021 - Star Fox becomes serious and starts fighting with the Teletubby Army. *2022 - Peep begin eating junk. *2025 - Mickey Mouse's rabbit, Oswald is born. *2030 - Mr. M4GI performes his awesome circus exercise. *2031 - Chuck Norris actually ACTAULLY GETS DEFEATED! *2035 - Snorlax stomps Pikachu, and gets his thunder attack. *2040 - Robotnik makes his shame "Mortal Pingas". *2050 - Spaceship reaches Alpha Centauri. *2063 - Peep is begining being even really super fat, eating more junk. *2073 - Gemini's 2nd baby was born. *2075 - Jinbo becomes old. *2093 - Bowser creates a Space Base for himself. Space *2101 - War was beginning. CATS made all your base are belong to us. *2120 - Gurdy's pile of guts shapeshifts into a spaceship, and he is moved into the chair which he controls the ship. *2140 - Beadon revives, and steals Gurdy's power to shapeshift, giving to robotnik, for use for the creations. *2160 - Peep eated 8492481294821942812948219 junk, becoming the "Monster Fat". *2161 - Beadon gets eaten alive by Peep. *2162 - Gurdy falls into earth and the pile of guts becomes almost liquid, forming like a falling meteor, and then he crashed into Robotnik's base, and all his pile was melted, poor him. *2173 - Gurdy dies into the fetus void, throwned by Robotnik for destroying his base. *2214 - Peep has his small tentacles to grab spaceships and throw onto another opponent. *2215 - Due that the fetus void hitted by Hello Kitty, Gurdy was out and he is revived thanks to Po. *2310 - Mickey Mouse's Future Side, Epic Mickey was born. *2342 - Gurdy gets back his pile and recent powers and becomes giant again. *2388 - When Gemini's 3rd baby was born, the 3 babies buildt a mini spaceship, and The Third Robloxian War happens. *2394 - Ducky fights Ultimecia. *2395 - Jinbo fights Ultimecia in the next match. *2401 - P.I.N.G.A.S., a epic space station by Robotnik was created. *2421 - Gurdy shapeshifts into a rocket-like asteroid. *2422 - Jinbo gets hit by Gurdy. *2460 - Depending which robloxians are almost dead, Epic Mickey does FUS RO DAH, to help defeat Gemini in one hit. *2461 - Gemini dies. *2468 - Jinbo duels with Robotnik in the P.I.N.G.A.S.. *2482 - Gurdy's head pops out his body and his control soul gets out and Gurdy's body dies. *2500 - Peep eats P.I.N.G.A.S.. *2501 - Jinbo gets eaten alive by Peep. *2531 - Jinbo escapes from Peep's belly. *2552 - Master Chief started beating up big, bad, aliens. *2557 - Master Chief travels back in time. *2628 - The General Robloxian warns Robloxians that The Fourth Robloxian War is gonna start due to Peep eating everyone. *2673 - Jinbo hides from Peep. *2723 - Cyber-Dee beats up 6000 n00bs and almost beat up T-5001 and T-5000. *2891 - Malleo and Cyber-Dee team up against the men from Alpha Centuri and blows them up, therefore leaving a portal to the fourth dimension. *2931 - Peep's eyes explodes due to the space station N.S.O.R.'s huge bullets, renaming to be "The Bloat". *2967 - Chuck Norris hates what Cyber-Dee is doing and takes his undefeatable power from him. *3000 - Doomsday happens again and sends everyone to the 4th dimension, but most people were able to return back to the UnWorld the day after. *3050 - Gurdy's head lands on a naked, body cutted, unheaded and fat child, becoming his new form "Nightmare Gurdy". *3051 - Jinbo snaps! *3100 - Peep's Head explodes because he has ran out of space oxygen. *3121 - Jinbo survives the doomsday. *3155 - Bowser sent his Space Base in Space. World War III and the True Doomsday or End of Time *3156 - Marguerite Williams, Vendetta Williams' great great great great great (10X later) grandaughter, is born. *3158 - Mr. M4GI is resurrected and fights with King Arthur. *3178 - Williams wages war against the UnWorld. *3179 - Adolf Hitler, Vendetta Williams, and TOKA RYUUMONBUCHI HERSELF are resurrected. *3180 - World War III begins. *3181 - Gemini re-borns, but this time he's giant than ever. *3182 - America and Antarctica are blown up by nuclear war. *3183 - Jinbo joins the fight. *3185 - Peep's belly and all explodes. *3187 - Europe goes to great lengths to end the war but fails epically. *3189 - Before M4GI dies, Jinbo helps him, but it fails. *3190 - Mr. M4GI dies. *3191 - Gemini are killed once again by the airplanes. *3192 - Hitler and Vendetta Williams are killed once again. *3193 - Nightmare Gurdy starts to growth slowly. *3194 - After a year of growth Gurdy's head explodes and even his captured body, Nightmare finally dies. *3195 - War REALLY gets out of hand when Toka Ryuumonbuchi gets the alien race, The Irkens, involved in the war. *3196 - Ryuumonbuchi is killed when the left half of Australia is bombarded by nuclear bombs. *3197 - By this point, 40% of the world's population is wiped out. *3198 - Irkens are destroyed. *3199 - Marguerite Williams is finally killed. *4000 - The war ends, and by this point ''85% ''of the world's population is wiped out. *4001 - Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee duke it out in a final battle. This starts a chain reaction that wipes out the entire UnUniverse. After The Apocalypse *01 - Only 15% of people (of the former population before the Apocalypse) now walk the Earth, and most of the areas in the world are now toxic. *02 - Chuck Norris makes a pact with Zeus. *05 - Now only 10% of people walk the Earth. *07 - 5%... *09 - 3%... *12 - Humanity is over. *14 - Jinbo dies. *20 - The world is now ruled by Nobody.